


Dragon of love

by firestarter09



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Gender bender and stuff. Yeah!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter09/pseuds/firestarter09
Summary: Kayla Xendel was orphan for most of her life, till one fateful day when she was a kid she discovered a power with in herself Issei x oc x harem. so guys guess what I adopted syareoo story, so I talked with him and I was allowed to make some changes so, I hope you enjoy. except gender bender





	1. Chapter 1

**So guys I adopted another story again... yeah welcome to the adopted version of white dragons of love, of course this will be a bit different ok lot more different but have the same purpose as white dragons of love, expect with differences... so with further ado welcome to Dragons of love... shut up the name might change later, this Is all I had to work with ok.**

"Talking"

" _thinking_ "

_{_ _**Sacred Gear noise** _ _}_

[ **Dragons talking from Sacred Gear** ]

*line break*

Kayla Xendel was five feet six inch's tall, she was currently seventeen years old, she was pale in comparison to other people and she had heterochromia colored eyes one pink the other yellow, she had long white hair that went down to her butt, and she had a rather mature figure, a bountiful set of breast and a nice handful of ass. she currently wore her school uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

She was never a normal girl, she was always odd per say, her family had abandon her when she was young and she was always alone and stole things to survive, until the day she found out she had an interesting 'power'. When she was twelve a man tried to rape her but before she could be rape,

A metallic pink gauntlet materialized on her hand and the man, transformed into a woman which caused the former man to freak and run away. As it turned out she had a dragon spirit inside of the gauntlet which was called a Sacred Gear. The Dragoness name was Sekkusu and the Gear she had was called Sex Shift, as the name implied its changed genders of guys but with a little bit of training she could be able to do more.

A few months later when she made it to a town called Kuoh, she made friends with a boy named Issei Hyoudou, though from what she could tell he was kind of stupid and was a pervert, but of course he showed no ill harm to her, from what Sekkusu told her Issei had a Sacred Gear in him called the Boosted Gear, which held a friend of hers named Ddraig another dragoness.

Deciding on whether to tell Issei, she eventually decide against and just hanged out with him. Eventually Issei had to go home and so Kayla was once again alone, till the next day they met up again, again and again.

That changed when Issei asked her if she had a place to stay, to which she said no which shocked Issei who promptly asked if she would like to live with him, to which she was surprised and they met with Issei parents and they allowed her to stay with them.

For the next couple of years they went to school together and did things together.

Kayla smiled as she ate her lunch while sitting up in the tree, she was currently watching Issei and his Friends being beaten up by the kendo club as the attempted to run away, [ **Boys are such morons, hey Kayla when are you going to tell him about Ddraig and the Boosted Gear?** ] **Sekkusu** asked,

_"I'm not sure, kind of want him to figure it out on his own."_ Kayla stated, [ **Well if he gets his ass kicked or dies because of you, its your fault.** ] Kayla rolled her eyes _"This is_ Devil territory its not like there going to kill him."

[ **I don't know, I've met some horrible Devils before,** ] responded **Sekkusu**. [ **You know you should mess with him, become a guy and you know turn him into a girl, after all you never use your shift ability.** ] **Sekkusu** teased.

Kayla blushed _"I would never do to him, I'm not that horrible."_ she could heard Sekkusu chuckle _"SHUT UP YOU!"_

*line break*

Kayla stalked from the shadows as she watched Issei talk to some random chick _"Sekkusu is that a?"_ asked Kayla [ **Yes its a Fallen Angel, I got a bad feeling about this.** ]

[ **If I remember correctly Fallen Angels are a great lay in bed.** ] **Sekkusu** off handily said, _"Sekkusu that's not helping!?"_

Kayla watched as the girl left and issei was left smiling [ **You know if this is Devil territory and that was a Fallen Angel, you think the devils here would notice... Somethings fishy about this.** ]

She noddded in agreement "Somethings not right." Issei was talking out aloud to himself, Kayla sighed. "He's such a moron."

Kayla walked out from the shadows and went to talk to Issei, she pretended that she didn't now that Issei was asked on a 'date'.

"Lucky you I guess... You do know if she finds out your a pervert she might dump you." Kayla said as she walked up to a ice cream cart and paying some money to get a chocolate ice cream.

She licked it and saw Issei face turn bright red, "Pervert." She muttered as she ate her ice cream [ **Who can blame him, after all It does look like your licking a dick.** ]

Kayla blushed lightly before muttering shut up, eventually they arrived home and Kayla went to her room. She could hear the suprised voice of Ms and Mr hyoudou as they found out there son had a date.

She sighed knowing that Issei could possibly die on his 'date'. [ **You know, we should totally stalk them.** ]

She eventually went to sleep.

*line break*

Issei yawned as he woke up he had porn mag on chest, as moved to get out of bed it fell off and onto the floor, which he just moved it under his bed.

For the next couple of minutes Issei got ready for the day and continued on his day like normal, expect for one differences. He scored a date with a hot chick as he thought about it his face turned red.

" _Man she had huge breast, and that ass._ " He thought perversely as he walked to school.

*line break*

**So a bit different for an adopted story, I will change some things around with it, the author was cool with it, so yeah he did help with this chapter.**

**but anyways guys see you later**


	2. A good update.

An update to all the folks who have been wondering what is up. Well it is simple… I have been busy and it takes a shit ton of time to re-write, but! Fear not for I have great news! I have been looking around and I have become more inspired! So my dear readers. I The Great and Powerful Firestarter shall return soon! However, I do give a few words of things to come… Let us just say a hero is going get… ghoulish. While another must break the heavens with his drill.


End file.
